nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Jastistia
¶ = F Jastistia debuted in NSC16, and competed in every edition since with the exception of NSC25 up until their final participation in NSC38. NSC16 - Da Buzz - Without Breaking Jastistia's first entry in NSC was Without Breaking by popular Pop/Dance Act Da Buzz. Chosen internally, the song managed to qualify past the microstate round, and the semi final, finishing up in 7th place in the grand final with 115 points. NSC17 - Clea - Lucky Like That After the highly successful debut, Jastistia turned to a National Final to choose its second entry. The winning act was Clea with the harmonious Lucky Like That. Again, Jastistia qualified through the Microstate round and Semi Final. However, the song dipped from favour finishing in a disappointing 20th position with 71 points in the final. NSC18 - Lucky Twice - Lucky Another national selection was held and the winner was pop duo Lucky Twice with their debut single Lucky. The song competed in the first Semi Final, but narrowly missed out on qualification in 14th Place with 56 points. NSC19 - Vanessa Mae - Red Hot After the dissappointment of NSC18, Jastistia held a internal selection to select its entry for NSC19. A change of musical direction called Vanessa Mae to the stands with her Classical/Pop Crossover track Red Hot. The choice seemed to pay off as Vanessa qualified with ease from the semis, only to fall from favour in the final, finishing in 21st place with only 69 points. NSC20 - Shanie - Dont Give Me Your Life Jastistia once again held a national final, and the victor was Shanie, with the 2008 re-release of her 1995 hit Dont Give Me Your Life. The song faultered in the Semi Finals, finishing in only 17th place of the first semi final, with only 41 points. Jastistias worst result up to this point. NSC21 - Da Buzz - Dangerous After the dismal placing in NSC20, Jastistia offered Da Buzz the chance to go once again to NSC, due to them having provided the best result so far. It paid off, and Jastistia qualified and ultimately won the final with 187 points. NSC was coming to Jastistia.... NSC22 - Colton Ford - Thats Me Jastistia hosted the contest for the first time, and took a risk, entering gay ex-porn star Colton Ford with his self penned song Thats Me. Although directly qualified for the final, the act was out of favour with the majority of the NSC community and ended up directly parallel to Da Buzz, finishing dead last, 28th Position, with only 21 points. Jastistia however enjoyed hosting the show, and showcasing NSC talent. NSC23 - Laura - Muusa After considering a national final, Jastistia turned its attention to Estonian Star Laura, who would become the first NSC act to sing in the Estonian language with her hit song Muusa. After a good placing in its Semi Final, Laura closed the grand final, but could only muster up 60 points, and languished in 26th Position. NSC24 - Girls@Play - Airhead Girls@play kept up the momentum of entries for Jastistia at NSC but could not make it past the Semi stage. After a bout of strife in the country, Jastistia failed to vote in the final, costing them their place at NSC25 NSC26 - Natalie Merchant - My Skin The return of Jastistia to NSC, saw another change in musical direction, entering the haunting ballad My Skin by Natalie Merchant. Jastistia continued to qualify to the final, but eventually finished only 24th with 76 points. NSC27 - Pop! - Can't Say Goodbye Jastistia turned back to pop music, with the aptly named group POP! as their NSC27 representive. Again, qualifying for the final. This time, fairly successfully, finishing in 12th place with a total of 110 points. A minor success as Jastistia's 3rd best result to this point. NSC28 - The Saturdays - Up (Wideboys Remix) Jastistia returned once again for NSC28 this time selecting new British girl group The Saturdays as their entrant. The song and act were actually going to enter NSC27, but had to withdraw after the song wasnt ready in time, however, it was worth the wait, as The Saturdays managed Jastistias 2nd best position to date, finishing in 4th place in the grand final with 167 points, guaranteeing Jastistia an automatic place in the final for NSC29. NSC29 - Alesha Dixon - The Boy Does Nothing Jastisia has confirmed that British Singer/MC Alesha Dixon will represent the country at NSC29. It was considered that Da Buzz might return for this contest to try and win for a second time, but it was eventually decided that it is too soon after their first win, although they may return at a later date. Category:Nations Category:Defunct nations Category:Jastistia